New Day Kaisoo
by kyung064
Summary: Kyungsoo yang kecil dan sibuk mencari namanya diantara ratusan nama lain di papan mading, harus terjepit dan terdesak oleh adik kelas berbadan bidang. Tapi dasar Kyungsoo tidak peka.. [Jongin x Kyungsoo Exo]


**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: New Day**  
**Cast: Jongin-Kyungsoo  
Other Cast: **Exo, Winner, iKon, Ygartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Genderswitch, Schoollife, Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **1068  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

Masa-masa duduk di bangku akhir tingkat sekolah menengah atas itu memang tak terlupakan, ada-ada saja tingkah anak-anak yang akan menjadi calon mahasiswa baru itu. Ada yang memilih santai dan masa bodoh _yang penting lulus_, ada yang belajar mati-matian, bahkan ada yang sudah dalam tahap depresi memikirkan akan melanjutkan kemana kuliah nanti dengan modal nilai yang _segini-gini _saja.

Nampaknya hal itu juga yang terjadi pada gadis kecil –karena tidak mau dibilang pendek- yang duduk di kelas 3 IPA 4. Ia sedang galau, bagai bak dipinang oleh _namja_ dari kerajaan sebelah. Tidak tentu saja tidak, ia hanya pusing menetapkan jurusan yang akan ia pilih kalau sudah tidak berseragam sekolah lagi.

Kalau ditanya cita-cita, minat, atau bakat, pasti jawabannya tidak tahu. Impiannya berganti-ganti dari kecil, mulai dari dokter, artis hingga presiden. Jadi dokter, takut gila karena takut hewan dan darah, jadi artis tidak boleh orang tua, jadi presiden jelas tidak mungkin, ia kan pelupa. Provinsi di Korea Selatan saja ia tidak hafal, bagaimana mau jadi presiden?

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan alot dengan orangtuanya, pilihannya jatuh ke tiga prodi, Sistem Informasi, Teknik, dan yang terakhir manajemen. Kyungsoo menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas tangan, membuat teman di depannya menatap bingung. "Kenapa lagi?" Kyungsoo menutup telinga mendengar suara _bass_ Park Chanyeol, si ahli basket dan raja instrumen yang sok-sokan tidak ingin dielu-elukan, padahal _dia mau_.

"_Shikkeureo._"

"Kuliah ya tinggal kuliah, makanya dari jauh persiapkan. Seperti aku," jujur Kyungsoo ingin menutup mulut Chanyeol, seperti dia siap saja. Chanyeol dengan yakin memilih prodi Kedokteran Hewan, karena tidak rela peliharaan kesayangannya sakit, benar-benar alasan yang tidak logis. Padahal dia sudah berulang kali dikontak oleh agensi ternama karena kemampuan _rapp_nya.

"Kudengar hasil _try out_nya sudah keluar, sekaligus penilaian kau bisa masuk di fakultas apa." Kyungsoo langsung menegakkan badannya, "BENARKAH?!" tak sadar aksen Gyeongginya keluar. Chanyeol mengangguk, Kyungsoo langsung memukul bahu lebar lelaki tersebut.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau juga menarikku?!" protes Chanyeol ketika ditarik menuju papan mading oleh Kyungsoo, "Kau kecil-kecil kuat juga menarikku." Chanyeol masih sempat protes meski badannya seperti digeret Kyungsoo, alasan Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol adalah agar Chanyeol sadar ia tidak seharusnya jadi dokter hewan, Chanyeol alergi kucing, kambing, ayam, dan kuda hidup. Bagaimana ia bisa selamat menjalani masa studinya nanti?

"Park Chanyeol, 'Cukup, Cukup, Lebih, Kurang, Cukup, Cukup, Kurang' lumayan juga, 'Prodi disarankan: Kedokteran Hewan, Seni, Ekonomi'" Kyungsoo diam begitu selesai membacakan hasil milik Chanyeol. "Sudah kubilang kan!" Chanyeol jejingkrakan begitu mengetahui kalau ia diperkirakan mencukupi untuk masuk prodi impiannya.

Perlahan Chanyeol memilih menyingkir dari gerombolan anak kelas tiga yang memadati area mading, menyisakan Kyungsoo yang sudah kecil terjepit-jepit pula diantara anak lain yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kyungsoo mengabaikan teman-teman seangkatannya yang entah mengapa berseru-seru kesal, ia fokus mencari namanya dalam daftar nama berisi tiga ratus anak.

"Do Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.." rapalnya seperti mantra. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan namanya ada di deretan seratus dua puluh sekian. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang. "Aish, sabar dong." Kesalnya, paling itu _yeoja-yeoja_ genit yang mau menang sendiri dan tak mau mengantri, Kyungsoo yakin yang ada di belakangnya ini pasti _yeoja _karena dada yang bersentuhan dengan punggungnya itu sedikit _ehm_ _berisi_.

"Ya Jongin! Kita bisa ikut lomba _band _yang itu! Assa~ masih ada satu bulan untuk bersiap." Kyungsoo menautkan alis, merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. "Gantian dong, anak kelas dua nanti-nanti saja! Anak kelas tiga butuh papan mading!" Sorak anak kelas tiga.

"Aduh _sunbaedeul,_ kita juga butuh papan mading, ini milik bersama bukan anak kelas tiga saja." Protes Mino, salah satu anak kelas dua yang cukup bengal. "HUUU!" bersamaan dengan sorakan itu, Kyungsoo makin terjepit ke papan mading, bahkan pipinya menyentuh papan mading karena terdesak dari belakang.

"Sudah, sudah jangan ribut!" Seunghoon sang ketua kelas menengahi, "Ah disini rupanya jadwalnya." Sebuah tangan besar terjulur melewati bahu kanan Kyungsoo, dengan potongan seragam berlengan pendek dan otot yang terlihat, Kyungsoo baru sadar itu tangan laki-laki. Sontak Kyungsoo menoleh, dan berhadapan dengan dada bidang adik kelas yang dikenalnya.

Kim Jongin.

Dan sekawanannya.

"Eh _sunbae,_" sahut Jongin pura-pura polos, adik kelas yang hitam ini memang hobinya tebar pesona, Kyungsoo yakin pasti Jongin sengaja nempel-nempel tidak jelas padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap deg-degan sih...

"Jadi seperti drama." Celetuk Seungyoon yang tadi mengawali koar-koar soal lomba _band._ Otomatis Kyungsoo kabur dari kukungan lengan Jongin, dan memilih menyingkir padahal belum selesai membaca hasil miliknya. Tapi Jongin menahan _blazer _Kyungsoo, "_Sunbae _sudah selesai lihat hasilnya belum? Kalau belum lihat dulu."

Dan setelah itu kedua tangan Jongin seolah memenjarakannya, sangat dekat sampai-sampai nafas Jongin terasa di kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung mempercepat membaca hasilnya, Satu lebih, empat cukup dan satu kurang. Ia juga kemungkinan bisa diterima di Sistem Informasi.

"A-Aku sudah selesai." Cicit Kyungsoo, Jongin pun langsung melepaskan kukungannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyingkir dari kerumunan. Kyungsoo menangkap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cekikikan menertawainya. "Wajahmu merah sekali _sunbae,_" goda Baekhyun.

"Berapa lama ia ada dibelakangku?"

"Dari pertama kau membaca mading," jawab Chanyeol santai. "T-Tapi bagaimana bisa ia berdiri begitu dekat? Bahkan tangannya ada di atas bahuku!" Kyungsoo panik, Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil. "Dia sudah tahu kalau itu kau dari awal, makanya berani seperti itu. Lucunya,"

"Pekalah Do Kyungsoo, aku sudah lelah dititipi salam setiap hari." Kyungsoo mati kata mendengar celotehan Chanyeol, "Peka apanya, dia adik kelas." Gerutu gadis itu, lalu bergegas masuk kelas.

Tanpa sadar Jongin, Seungyoon, Mino bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Masih ada dua bulan untuk menaklukannya, _fighting_!"

**E N D**

**Haha, cerita ringan. Aku juga bikin versi Jinwoo Mino, cek ya.  
Maafin aku ya-_- aku benar-benar nggak konsisten banget, udah saatnya say goodbye to fanfics world kayanya.  
well, kejadian di atas ngegambarin perasaanku banget sebagai anak tingkat akhir di pasukan putih abu-abu. Galauwww minta doanya ya^^**

**Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari kejadianku, itu.. kemarin aku di mading, tiba-tiba berasa nyandar ke orang(?) gataunya orang itu ngulurin tangan, aku langsung ngenalin kalo itu tangannya ****_my crush _****XD tapi bedanya disini, aku deket banget (sampe ****_friendzone_**** -_-) dan waktu noleh (karena aku pendek jadi dia nunduk liat aku wkwk) karena deg-degan aku keceplosan "Jangan kaya film" bego kan -_-v **

**Apa ada yang pernah kaya gini? Kkkk, last, review?^^**


End file.
